


It's a long road home

by Catrainasuit



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 2 am cuddles, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lumity, Sharing Clothes, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, let eda say fuck, not beta read we die like men, was supposed to be a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrainasuit/pseuds/Catrainasuit
Summary: Amity has a fight with her parents and ends up at the owl house in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Amelia Blight/Lucia Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	1. In the middle of the night

Luz shot up out of her makeshift bed and screamed when she found a face not even three inches away from her own. 

"Hooty! didn't i tell you to stop watching me sleep?" the Latina spoke with her hand over her erratically beating heart.

"I wasn't watching you sleep, Hoot Hoot! There's someone here to see you!" Hooty's obnoxious voice made Luz groan and pull herself out of bed, trying not to wake king in the process.

"Bye! Hoot Hoot!" Hooty said before slinking back out of Luz's now broken window

Luz shook her head and made her way down the stairs cautiously. _Who would need to talk to her so late? Surely Hooty wouldn't let them in if they were dangerous, Right?_

Luz held her breath as she opened the front door slightly and peeked out. She let out a breath when she saw it was just Amity and then realized that it was Amity at the owl house at 2 in the morning standing in the pouring rain on a Saturday night.

Luz opened the door wider and stepped out of the house, still in her tank top and shorts. "Amity?" she questioned as she stepped closer to the witchling with a shiver.

Amity seemed to snap out of her daze and looked up at Luz. Luz's heart broke at the sight of the mint haired girl. Her eyes were red and puffy and there were tear tracks ruining the mascara around her golden eyes, her wet mint hair hanging down in front of her face.

Luz stepped forward and immediately pulled the girl into a hug, soaking herself in the process. Amity stiffened for a few seconds and then relaxed into Luz's hold, sniffling softly.

The Latina felt a shiver run through Amity's body and slowly detached from the girl but kept her hands on her shoulders.

"Let's go inside and and warm you up, then we can talk about what's got you so upset, Yeah?" Luz said softly as she guided the distraught girl into the house, and for once Hooty was quiet.

Luz shut and locked the door and guided Amity up to her room in the attic. The two sat down on Luz's mat, Luz's arms still around the girl.

"I-i'm so sorry, i shouldn't have come over without asking, it's late and i probably woke you and Eda and-" Amity stumbled through her words with quick hand movements to accompany her frantic rambling.

Luz grabbed her hands gently and looked at her with a soft smile. "It's okay Amity, I don't mind. You can always come to me when you need something, Besides Eda and King can sleep through anything!" Luz stated as she proved her point by nudging King with her foot.

Amity looked up at the human, "Are you sure?" the witchling questioned as Luz nodded and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'm sure Ami, do you wanna talk about what happened?" Luz asked softly while gently rubbing circles into Amity's back.

Amity took a shaky breath and then started "I g-got into a fight with my parents and they kicked me out, I-I didn't know where else to go." She said as she looked down at her lap.

Luz scooped Amity into her lap and wrapped her in a tighter hug. Amity squeaked but stayed put nonetheless. 

"You can stay here for the night, and after tonight too, i'm sure Eda won't mind, though King is still a little salty about when you smushed his cupcake." Luz laughed lightly.

Amity giggled softly and nuzzled her face further into Luz's neck. "you sure?" Her voice was muffled but Luz just nodded. 

"Cmon let's get some dry clothes, you can borrow some of mine, we're about the same size, I think." Amity was about to protest when Luz stood up and gently placed Amity down to search in a large chest.

She pulled out a couple of articles of clothing with an "Aha!" and handed Amity a soft, light purple sweater with a cat on it, a pair of black leggings and some fuzzy owl socks. 

"You can get changed in here, I'll go change in the bathroom and knock before coming back in." Luz spoke, and when she received a nod from Amity she scooped up a still sleeping king and walked out of the room.

She deposited king on a pile of clothes in the hallway and slipped into the bathroom to get changed. Once she had changed into a dry pair of matching otter pajamas, she scooped king back up and knocked on the door to her room.

"You can come in." Came the soft reply from the witchling.

Luz stepped into her room and sweared her heart stopped beating at the sight of Amity in her clothes, nervously twiddling her thumbs. 

Luz finally regained her breath back after a couple seconds and she placed king down on the sleeping mat before walking over to where Amity was standing nervously. 

"Cmon, let's head to sleep." Luz said, voice barely above a whisper as she took Amity gently by the arm and guided her over to the makeshift bed.

"There isn't much space but it'll have to do for tonight." Luz laid down and patted the spot next to her.

Amity hesitated for only a second before laying down and snuggling into Luz's side, her head on the brunettes shoulder, tucked into her neck. Amity quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the days events and the late hour.

"Buenas noches, mi amor" Luz murmured as she placed a gentle kiss to Amity's forehead before drifting off to sleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but im already writing chapter two because i have ✨Ideas✨  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Btw still haven't figured out italics on ao3 lmao


	2. Pancakes and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity bumps into Eda and Lumity make pancakes with king.

Amity's first reaction was to panic, she wasn't at her house, she was strangely warm rather than being exposed to the frigid air in her too cold room, the walls were old, rotting, wood instead of pastel pink and the most noticeable thing was that there was a face pressing into her neck.

She sucked in a breath and turned her head, her face warming when she noticed a sleeping Luz right behind her. Luz sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to the witchling, causing Amity's to turn an unnaturally deep red and cover her face with her pale hands.

"She's going to be the death of me." Amity murmured, nuzzling deeper into the soft blankets and trying (and failing) to go back to sleep.

Eventually Luz let out a yawn, blowing hot air onto Amity's neck, causing her to shiver. 

"Mornin' Amity" Luz mumbled, her face still pressed to Amity's neck. 

"Morning" Amity shifted and tried to get out of the Latina's hold but Luz just held on tighter.

"Luz i have to pee!" Amity exclaimed and wiggled, trying to break free.

"No, stay and cuddle." 

Amity finally relented and settled down, turning to hide her red face in Luz's chest as Luz giggled. 

after a few more minutes of cuddling Amity started to wiggle again, Luz finally let go and gave her a sleepy smile, stretching her lanky arms and rubbing her eyes.

Amity internally swooned and stared at Luz, smiling for a few more moments before realizing her bladder was going to explode and raced over to the bathroom.

On her way out of the bathroom, Amity felt her breath hitch as she bumped into a tall figure with golden eyes.

"Baby Blight? what are you doing here?" Amity was too busy trying to form a sentence to notice that Luz had come up behind her.

She jumped as Luz placed her hand on her shoulder and whipped her head around before relaxing. 

"Amity, came to sleepover yesterday Eda." Luz smiled and placed her arm around Amity's shoulder, causing the smaller girl to blush lightly.

"It's too early for this, i'm going to get my cup of apple blood." Eda grumbled and stalked away, Owlbert flying after her.

Amity heard Luz let out a breath and turned to look at her. The witchling smiled gently and took Luz's hand. 

"Thank you for not telling her." Amity mumbled softly and squeezed Luz's hand gently.

"Its your decision who you want to tell. i'm not going to decide that for you." Luz said with a smile and tugged gently on Amity's hand.

"Cmon, let's go get some breakfast."

Luz walked down the creaky stairs to the kitchen with Amity following right behind, still gripping her hand. Luz gasped and stopped in her tracks.

"What? What's wrong?" Amity asked, her eyes darting around to look for danger.

"We should make pancakes!!" Luz exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Pan...cakes?"Amity questioned, tilting her head slightly. Luz internally cooed at the adorable witch and gasped even louder.

"Eda! we need to make pancakes right now!" Luz shouted as she dashed into the kitchen, dragging a confused Amity along with her.

"I have to go to the market to get more Elixir, you can make them if you clean up my kitchen after." Eda said as she finished up her apple blood and walked back upstairs.

Luz shrugged and started digging through the cabinets trying to find the right ingredients and uttering a triumphant "Aha!" once she found the flour. 

"Looks like Owlbert brought back all the right ingredients!" Luz smiled.

Owlbeet hooted and landed on Luz's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek with with head. Luz patted him on the head and set to work getting bowls and spoons.

"Cmon Amity! we're gonna make pancakes!" Luz said and waved Amity over excitedly.

Amity walked over to Luz and stood next to her wringing her hands together. 

"First we need to sift 1 and a half cups of flour in a big bowl, so we need three of these." Luz explained as she took out a measuring cup that read one half.

She took Amity's hands in her own and showed her how to pour just the right amount of flour and then sift it into the bowl. 

"Then we need 3 and a half teaspoons of baking powder." 

Luz grabbed the baking powder and a teaspoon and handed them to Amity, watching closely as the witchling carefully measured with her tongue poking out and poured the powder into the bowl.

"and then one teaspoon of salt." 

Amity poured the salt into the teaspoon and put it in, watching as the flakes fell into the bowl.

"What are you doing?" King spoke up as he walked into the kitchen with Francois dragging behind him.

"We're making pancakes! wanna help?" Luz said with a smile and waved King over.

King set Francois down on the table with a kiss to the forehead and walked over to the two, raising his arms to be lifted into the counter. Luz lifted him up and he peered into the bowl, making a disgusted face.

"It looked better when it's cooked i promise" Luz said, handing King a few chocolate chips.

"Okay! Now we need a table spoon of sugar!" Luz measured out the sugar and put it in the bowl, a watchful King by her side.

"Time for the liquids!" Luz grabbed an egg and handed it to King along with a small bowl.

"Crack it on the side, no, gently King, and make sure you don't get any shells in." 

King did as Luz said and cheered when he didn't get any shells in the bowl.

"Okay while i melt the butter, Amity you put in one and a fourth cups of milk." Luz stated as she measured out three tablespoons of butter and put it into the microwave for 30 seconds, occasionally checking.

once the butter was melted, Luz walked over to the others, who were sneaking chocolate chips from  
the bag (Mostly King) and poured it into the mixture.

"Alrighty! almost done, now we mix it until it's smooth." Luz said, showing them how to mix it. 

Amity took over the mixing while Luz and King did their comedy hour. After a couple minutes of mixing Amity heard them stop talking, she turned around to see what was happening and immediately got a face full of flour. 

She sputtered and took in a cackling king and Luz bent over laughing so hard she couldnt breath. Amity blinked, wiped some of the flour from her face and smirked.

"Oh, you're so on." She said as she grabbed a handful of flour and chucked it at Luz's head.

It landed half in Luz's hair and half on her forehead. King stood up on the counter and grabbed an egg, throwing it at Luz and hitting her in the arm.

"Hey!" Luz exclaimed as she rushed over to the counter to grab whatever ammunition she could, Chucking eggs and flours at the other two, soon enough they were all having a food fight and the kitchen was covered in flour and eggs.

After the three had finished their food fight and calmed down their laughter they took a look around the kitchen.

"Oh crap, we better clean this up before Eda gets home." Luz exclaimed as she picked an eggshell out of her hair.

"What is going on here?" 

All three of them spun around to find Eda standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Uh, the ingredients exploded?" Luz said with a slight smile.

"Clean up the kitchen and then clean up yourselves." Eda spoke "and kids?" They all looked up at her "Invite me next time you have a food fight."

So the three (Amity and Luz mostly, King just watched) spent the better half of the hour cleaning the kitchen and showering. 

"We should do that again sometime!" Luz exclaimed as she wiped up the floor. 

"Yeah, no." King said with a grimace, shaking raw egg off of his paw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i researched and used an actual pancake recipe for this. Hope you enjoy this chapter! it's longer than what i usually write but i had to add a food fight or it wouldn't be complete lol. and i figured out italics! thank you to the people who helped me :)


End file.
